


mine again

by whereisthelove



Series: late night drives [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Fantasy, Moderate burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthelove/pseuds/whereisthelove
Summary: “I think I’m magic.”“Maybe.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: late night drives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887010
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	mine again

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is the foundation and first work for a multipart au which i am currently writing. it is also my second fire emblem work ever. there will be many different pairs, but mostly focused on three, for right now. if the ending leaves you wanting more, that was on purpose and i’m not sorry. as a lesbian, the best part of anything is yearning.

“I think I’m magic.”

“Maybe.”

Edelgard huffs, crossing her arms over her knees as she squats next to Dimitri, who was tracing a finger in the dirt. Her siblings were running around somewhere behind them, yelling and laughing, Edelgard’s supposed to be watching them but she’s too distracted by Dimitri to care. She wants his attention, she thinks, so she bumps the young boy with her shoulder.

“You’re supposed to say I  _ am  _ magic.”

Dimitri looks a bit flustered as she looks at him and blinks. “But wouldn’t that be impossible?”

Edelgard feels a smile grow on her face, and she shakes her head, pigtails whipping across her face. “I can show you a cool trick. Wanna see,” she whispers the words to Dimitri, and he looks at her with wide curious eyes. He nods, and she smiles.

Slowly, she can feel her hair changing, changing from brown to a frost white and Dimitri gasps. “How did you do that?” He asks her when she changes it back to white before her mother or anyone else could see. 

She wiggles her fingers at him.

“Magic. It only happens when I want it too, or when I’m super stressed.”

By the time Dimitri had fully processed it, and asked Edelgard to do it again -“El, please!”- it’s already dinner time.

++

The summer she moves in with her uncle, her and siblings, it’s a sad one. Dimitri holds her hand as he sniffles and cries and she tries to be strong for both of them. 

“Don’t cry dummy, I’ll be back before you know it!”

Dimitri nods, looking at her, his eyes a soft blue. She blushes a bit from the intense look he gives her and squeezes his hand. The car honks behind her and before she can think she stands on her toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek, her face burning at the idea and enters the car.

She’s met with loud oohs and laughter from her siblings and Dimitri staring at the car from outside the window. 

++

“You are a gift, you know that?”

Her uncle tells her this one night, and Edelgard feels sick. She doesn’t like how he talks sometimes like he knows something she doesn't. It makes her feel uneasy, and she’d rather not feel that way. 

“Can you show me that trick of yours? The one your mother told me about,” He asks her, fingers playing with the ends of her hair. She gulps and shakes her head.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, girl. You know exactly what I mean. Can I see it, please? For your uncle.”

She feels his grip on her hair tighten, and before she knows it he pulls. She gasps and feels her hair rapidly change white in defense. 

“My,” her uncle says. “Would you look at that? Marvelous.” 

He lets go of her hair and Edelgard sinks to the floor, coughing. “That’s such a beautiful trick, you must have inherited it from your grandmother. What a wonderful trick,” he’s whispering to himself, over and over, and Edelgard just wants to crawl away and hide. It hurts, suddenly changing her hair like that. 

She wishes her mother never told her uncle a thing.

++

She moves back into Fodlan when her uncle dies. Her siblings move with their aunt. Someone has to take care of their dad, the family says, why not the eldest daughter.

So she moves back years later, in the middle of the night. She only has one suitcase and her hair is white, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She’s barely recognized. Just barely.

Her dad sees her, with her white hair and purple eyes, and a tear falls out of his eye. “Oh,” he starts. “My precious angel. You’ve been through so much, haven’t you.”

And this makes her shake, and hug her dad, but she doesn’t cry. She can’t cry, not after everything.

The white remains.

++

They meet by chance. It’s third period, and Edelgard is walking next to some kid named Ferdinand, who had taken it upon himself to show her around the school for today. Along with him, was a guy named Hubert, who would give Edelgard looks of almost sympathy when Ferdinand would stop and point something out about how amazing Fodlan High was. 

That’s when she sees him when he points to the lacrosse team practicing. That’s when he sees her too. 

Dimitri. 

Suddenly, memories come rushing back like a sickness, and she turns her eyes away quickly, like she’s been slapped, and tries to breathe. 

“Is something bothering you?” Hubert asks this as if he was waiting for Edelgard to show something other than indifference.

“Sorry, I just...feel sick.”

“Oh,” Ferdinand says. “Would you like me to escort you to the nurse?” 

“I’ll find it myself,” she whispers because she sees Dimitri from the corner of her eye come closer. She takes off, walking fast, not running fully, as she listens behind her.

“Ah, Dimitri,” her heart shakes. “How are you doing?”

The rest of the conversation fades away. 

When she’s around the corner, she runs until she finds a good place to hide and sits on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest, arms crossed. She needs to breathe. She can do that, she can.

“You look awful.”

“Claude, that’s not nice to say to a stranger.” 

Edelgard blinks the blurriness away and looks up. Two people stand there, a guy and a girl, Edelgard wants to be left alone. The guy, Claude, sucks his teeth in pain when the girl with pink hair hits him on the side. 

“I feel awful,” she whispers after a moment. 

“Here, let me walk you to the nurse.”

++

“This isn’t the nurse.” 

“C’mon, it’s Taco Tuesday.”

“You can’t miss Taco Tuesday,” The girl with pink hair agrees, who’s name Edelgard learned was Hilda. They sit on the hood of Claude’s jeep, watching in the distance as the sports team practice some more. “Even if it’s like, totally bad for you.”

“Don’t they ever have class,” Hilda wonders out loud. Claude shrugs before speaking with his mouth full.

“Who cares, the Blue Lions are totally gonna crush it this season,” He swallows. “Hell, I might join myself to skip class more.”

“Like we’re doing right now?” Edelgard holds her taco away from her face, not feeling hungry at all. Claude looks at her, smirk etched onto his face.

“You might be, new girl, but for me and Hilda here, it’s lunchtime.”

“Yep, third-period lunch might be a little early but fewer underclassmen hang out during this time,” Hilda speaks up, currently squeezing a packet of sauce onto her taco. 

“Anyways, like I was saying, Blue Lions this year? Gonna crush it. And they have Dimitri this year, that guy’s a beast.”

Edelgard feels sick all over again. She looks over at Claude from the corner of her eye and sighs shakily. 

“What that’s sigh for? Still feeling sick?”

“No, just… how do you know Dimitri?”

“He’s my pal! We have a science class together and I bother him all the time.”

“Oh,” Edelgard says. 

She doesn’t know how to feel. Happy, that Dimitri was able to grow, make friends, make a name for himself? Or suffocated and angry, because while he was, she was suffering.

(She can’t blame Dimitri for that, she knows she can’t.)

“Do you know him, Edelgard?”

“He’s...an old friend.”

++

It happens at night. 

He comes to her at night, when she’s tense. “Oh, my boy,” she hears her dad say from downstairs. “Oh, it’s been ages! How are you?”

“I’m great, Mr. Hresvelg,” she stops at the middle of the stairs. Then she’s running down the stairs and towards the front door, and there he is. Dimitri. “I was just wondering- oh.”

Dimitri and Edelgard look at each other. His hair is longer, and he wears a jacket that has the Blue Lions logo on the chest pocket, and she’s in her red oversized hoodie and black leggings. 

“Hello,” she breathes out.

“Hello,” he whispers back to her.

++

“You never told me you were back in town.”

Dimitri stills has the habit of drawing in the dirt, she notices. She still crosses her arms over her knees and looks up at the sky.

“It was sudden.”

There was silence. “Mind if I ask why?”

Edelgard looks at Dimitri and blinks. Tilts her head from side to side and then looks back up at the sky. Her heart is in her throat, and she can’t process tonight.

“I think my dad is dying, Dimitri.”

“Oh,” he whispers after that. “Is that why your hair is,”

“No,” she cuts him off. “No. That’s not why.”

“Because you said when your hair is that color it means-“

“I said that’s not why.”

There’s more silence before Edelgard gets tired of squatting and sits down properly. “What are you doing here Dimitri?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Edelgard feels one last push of her heart before she looks at Dimitri, who’s already looking at her with soft eyes.

“Well, here I am.”

“No El,” he says. “I wanted to _ see  _ you. Really make sure you’re real.”

She breathes, slowly. Then she raises one hand and pokes Dimitri’s cheek. “Am I real to you now?” She lowers her hand, and he catches it, holding onto it.

“Not yet, El, not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> my dream is to have fanart drawn of the hand holding scene. anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
